J Andres Federation of Atlantic States
J Andres terminated the charter for the J Andres Federation of Atlantic States in the May 2007, after fifteen years of existence. =History= Colonization J Andres had colonized numerous lands before, including land on the moon orbiting Planet Bob, however, on August 9, J Andres was invited by New Arundel to launch a colony on a different planet, Gaea. The J Andres Space Agency, launched a small group of colonists to this new planet, hoping to expand the influence of J Andres once again. While in transport, Julio Duclos was elected President and it was agreed that they would form a government similar to that of J Andres. The spacecraft touched down near the city of Caracas in the former nation of Venezuela. All Venezuelan territory was given to J Andres by the Grand Kingdom of New Arundel. The inhabitants of Venezuela became happier with Julio Duclos as their president. The Atlantic State of Colombia was also ceeded to the Federation by New Arundel, in exchange for placing a consulate there. The Colony named itself The J Andres Federation of Atlantic States, sometimes refered to simply as J Andres (while on Gaea) or the Federation or FAS (while on Bob or Gaea). Termination In May 2007, J Andres President Adrik Annan sought to cut back on the vast costs of the J Andres empire. One of the proposed costs was the termination of the colony on Gaea, a colony which barely contributed to J Andres' wealth. The colony was terminated in the middle of the month and the land was returned to indiginous rule. President Julio Duclos returned to J Andres where he ran against the very popular President Adrik Annan for the J Andres Presidency. Although he was not expected to win even in a long shot, he never survived to see the election. He was assassinated shortly before the election with the National Liberation Army of J Andres taking credit for the assassination. =Government and Politics= The Federation runs on a similar Commune System to that of J Andres. Each elected Senator recieves one vote in the Commune, Each Appointed Governor recieves two votes, The Head of State and the monarch each recieve three votes. The Constituent Panel, an unique feature of the J Andres Commune, has been removed. Government Officials Monarch: Josef I Head of State: President Julio Duclos Minister of War and Defense: Undesignated Minister of Foreign Affairs: Undesignated Minister of Domestic Affairs: Undesignated Foreign Relations and Military As of yet, the Federation has remained laid back in international affairs, as it is still trying to interpret the political climate of this new world. However, The Federation has constructed an Embassy in Caracas, as well as a consulate in Colombia for the United Kingdom. The Military of the Federation is relatively unorganized at the moment States The Federation is composed of several states, each granted some sovereign powers. *'Venezuela' - Governor: Hugo Chavez; Population: 27 Million; Military Personnel: 70,000. *'Colombia' - Governor: Ramon Lima; Population: 44 million; Military Personnel: 100,000. Category:Former Colonies of J Andres